eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Collection Quests Timeline
Category:Collection Quests Category:Quests This is a list of collection quests, broken down by expansion. NOTE: Many of the quest names here may require tweaking. If you see a quest name here that doesn't quite match what appears in a quest journal, edit the name on this page before you click on the link to create the collection quest write-up. EQ2 Forum thread with Ripchi's Complete Desktop Collection Guide NOTE: With the EOF launch, SOE has changed the names of all Collection quests, prefacing them with a type or category prefix. We will, very soon, begin moving all the older quests over to the new names, but will preserve the old name as a redirect. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) Shattered Lands Multiple Zones Racial Bone Fragments *Barbarian Bone Fragments *Dark Elf Bone Fragments *Dwarf Bone Fragments *Erudite Bone Fragments *Froglok Bone Fragments *Gnoll Bone Fragments *Gnome Bone Fragments *Half Elf Bone Fragments *Halfling Bone Fragments *High Elf Bone Fragments *Human Bone Fragments *Iksar Bone Fragments *Kerra Bone Fragments *Ogre Bone Fragments *Orc Bone Fragments *Ratonga Bone Fragments *Troll Bone Fragments *Wood Elf Bone Fragments Bone Fragments by Quality *Cracked Bone Fragments *Enchanted Bone Fragments *Shattered Bone Fragments *Unscathed Bone Fragments *Weathered Bone Fragments Bugs *Ant: plain ant collection *Ant: spotted ant collection *Ant: striped ant collection *Beetle: plain beetle collection *Beetle: spotted beetle collection *Beetle: striped beetle collection *Beetle: iridescent beetle collection *Butterfly: plain butterfly collection *Butterfly: spotted butterfly collection *Butterfly: striped butterfly collection *Butterfly: butterfly collection *Moth: plain moth collection *Moth: spotted moth collection *Moth: striped moth collection *Moth: moth collection *Spider: plain spider collection *Spider: spotted spider collection *Spider: striped spider collection Coins *Coin: Ak'Anon Coins *Coin: Erudin Coins *Coin: Grobb Coins *Coin: Halas Coins *Coin: Neriak Coins *Coin: Oggok Coins *Coin: Rivervale Coins Leaves and Needles *Leaf: feerrott fern leaves collection *Leaf: antonican ficus leaves collection *Leaf: enchanted maple leaves collection *Leaf: nektulos pine needle collection *Leaf: commonlands shrub leaves collection Spell Shards by Type *Abjuration Shards *Alteration Shards *Channeling Shards *Conjuration Shards *Divination Shards *Evocation Shards Spell Shards by Quality *Chipped Shards *Glowing Shards *Pristine Shards *Scuffed Shards *Shiny Shards Miscellaneous *Orb: Arcane Orbs collection *Feather: feather collection *Shell: shell collection *Artifacts: thexian artifacts Commonlands and Zarvonn's Valley: Eternal Gorge *Tome: The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth Enchanted Lands and Rivervale *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part I *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part II *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - A-K *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - L-Z *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Calm *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Gremius Hazzengrav *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Tammin Whiperwillow *Tome: The Wall Everfrost *Tome: Brien - Clan Icereaver *Tome: Donnghail McNaggle *Tome: Good Eatin' *Tome: In Search of the Wooly Mammoth *Tome: Local Colors - Halas *Tome: The Contentment *Tome: The Dying *Tome: The First Battle *Tome: The Growing *Tome: The Last Battle Feerrott and Temple of Cazic-Thule *Tome: 1st Liutenant Danarg, 291 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Danarg 313 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Danarg, 315 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Dergud, 263 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Dergud, 279 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Dergud, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS *Tome: 1st Liutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS *Tome: 3rd Liutenant Gerrog - Logbook *Tome: Alliz Onu *Tome: Alliz Evol Ew *Tome: Alliz Tae Ew *Tome: Quotes of General Urduuk *Tome: The Merchant's Deal Nektropos Castle *Tome: From Below to Castle *Tome: My True Beloved *Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal Zek and Deathfist Citadel *Tome: Bestest Orc Emperors *Tome: Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree *Tome: Jerb Northstar's Journal *Tome: The Nine Contemplations *Tome: The Orcs of Norrath *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Fall *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing Adventure Packs Bloodline Chronicles *Shard: bloodstone shard collection *Bone Fragment: grinnin bone fragment collection *Mushroom: plain mushroom collection *Vampire Fang: vampire fang collection Fallen Dynasty *Tome: Ardathium Vol I *Tome: Ardathium Vol II *Tome: Ardathium Vol III *Tome: Ardathium Vol IV *Tome: Ardathium Vol V *Tome: Ardathium Vol VI *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol I *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol II *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol III *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol IV *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol I *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol II *Tome: History of the Vah Shir Vol I *Tome: History of the Vah Shir Vol II *Tome: The First Vision *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol I *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol II *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol I *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol II *Tome: The Story of Ankexfen Splitpaw Saga *Gnoll Ears *Gnoll Tails *Splitpaw Coins Desert of Flames Tomes *A Tale of the Arena *An Oasis in the Desert *Anaz Mal, Blackfang *History of Poetry *Legends of the Dragon *My Time With The Harpies *Of Majdul I Am *Poetry of the Djinn *Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan *Selected Poems *Tale of the Silent City *The Cleft Dweller *The Desert Beasts *The Desert Serpent *The Nights of the Dead *The Poems of Alyarrah *The Second's Wife Tale *The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior *The Tale of Tirazzah *Trinni's Adventures Abroad Misc. Collections *Desert Akhet *Desert Sand *Desert Soul Dust *Harpy Feather *Moon Gems *Mystic Moppet Parts *Sand Giant Toes *Sun Gems Lamp Collections *Sand Blasted Lamp *Shining Lamp *Tarnished Lamp Locust and Scorpions *Crushed Locusts *Crushed Scorpions *Shining Locusts *Shining Scorpions *Spotted Locusts *Spotted Scorpions *Striped Locusts *Striped Scorpions Mummy Wrappings *Preserved Mummy Wrappings *Tattered Mummy Wrappings *Worn Mummy Wrappings Scales *Cobra Scales *Crocodile Scales *Naga Scales Tinkered Items *Broken Tinkered Items *Preserved Tinkered Items *Rusted Tinkered Items *Sand Blasted Tinkered Items *Tarnished Tinkered Items Kingdom of Sky Tomes *Aversion *Generations *Teachings of Master Wu *The Awakened *The Big Bang Theory *The Fledglings *The Trainer *Trinni's Adventures Aloft *Waterfalls Airship Plating *Large Airship Plating *Medium Airship Plating *Small Airship Plating Bird Bits *Aviak Feather *Aviak Talons *Hooluk Beaks Droag Bits *Teeth: Broken Droag Teeth *Teeth: Chipped Droag Teeth *Teeth: Polished Droag Teeth *Teeth: Worn Droag Teeth *Claws: Large Droag Claws *Claws: Medium Droag Claws *Claws: Small Droag Claws Ore, Orbs, and Stones *Ore: Cinder Ore *Orbs: Mystic Orbs *Orbs: Planar Orbs *Stones: Rare Stones Misc. Collections *Eyes: Abomination Eyes *Teeth: Abomination Teeth *Emblems: Awakened Emblems *Scales: Basilisk Scales *Spines: Basilisk Spines *Teeth: Basilisk Teeth *Eyes: Beholder Eyes *Bones: Dragon Bones *Insignia: Dragon Insignia *Scales: Dragon Scales *Scales: Droag Scales *Leaves: Feather Leaves *Teeth: Ravasect Mandibles Echoes of Faydwer Tomes *An Old Memoir Collections *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws *Castle Mistmoore: Stained Glass Fragments *Castle Mistmoore: Vampire Slaying Tools *Crushbone Keep: Crushbone Insignias *Crushbone Keep: War Medallions *Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones *Faydwer Bones: Fae Bones *Faydwer Bones: Kobold Bones *Felwithe: Tunarian Spearheads *Felwithe: Tunarian Vases *Greater Faydark: Forest Beetles *Greater Faydark: Grubs *Kaladim: Dwarven Steins *Kaladim: Mined Gems *Klak'Anon: Clockwork Parts *Klak'Anon: Mechanical Springs *Lesser Faydark: Edible Mushrooms *Lesser Faydark: Poisonous Mushrooms *Loping Plains: Bandit Coins *Loping Plains: Ghostly Essences *Mistmoore Catacombs: Blood Vials *Mistmoore Catacombs: Discarded Bones *Steamfont Mountains: Kobold Claws *Steamfont Mountains: Mountain Lion Tails Hidden Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. There is 1 hidden collection per EOF zone for 11 total. -Rhasa * Steamfont Mountains ** Mineral Water * Butcherblock Mnts ** Chess Pieces * Crushbone Keep ** Torture Instruments * New Tunaria ** Sentry Shards * Greater Faydark ** Acorns * Loping Plains ** Werewolf Fangs * Lesser Faydark ** Gourd Seeds * Klak Anon ** Gears * Mistmoore Catacombs ** Skulls * Kaladim ** Mining Picks * Castle Mistmoore ** Candles